ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gwyllgi
Testimonials BST46/SCH23 took a beating from the NM. Called out a Homunculus and it took care of the doggie handily. Would have died otherwise. 03:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) SAM50/WAR25, also took a beating. Had less than 100 hp after multiple third eye usage and a fusion sekkanoki skillchain. Used defender with about 300hp left.--Stories8106 21:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Tackled it a second time as a DRG50/SAM25, taught it who was boss! Only took 9 damage total lol. Also, 0/2 on drop. --Stories8106 20:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 0/2 and defeated once as a 37 BLU/DNC sporting +15 AGI and +21 Evasion, no Signet, and using Rice Dumplings. Received 70 EXP putting him around Lv. 31 low end. Also beat him as a 41 BRD/DNC with Signet and Rice Dumplings; received 70 EXP putting him at Lv. 34 upper end. Built TP to 300% on both cases and only used 200% TP for healing. Exclusively uses Poison Breath and Methane Breath. Possesses a moderately high Store TP as two of his connecting hits plus 4 of my sword swings gave him enough TP to WS. Casting a full hit Bludgeon after a WS gave him full TP. BRD approach was wearing mix of DD and DEF/AGI/Eva gear using Paeon/Minne to reduce damage taken as he hits fairly hard, and relying on Elegy and Waltz for an attrition battle. Tested Foe and Horde Lullaby, and Requiem III and IV. Immune to both song types. All BRD skills were capped and casted in a +21 CHR gear swap with a Wind Instrument. BLU approach was also attrition based using Battle Dance, Sprout Smack, and Sandspin to reduce his accuracy and attack speed, and Cocoon to reduce damage taken. After casting Bludgeon, I deemed it a bad idea to use it hence forth until it was below 25% HP as a 160 Bludgeon usually meant I'd eat a 70+ DMG Breath early on. No 2 hour required in either case. 45+ Recommended for the average person. --Shean of Garuda 22:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) 37SAM/16THF survived with 26 HP 1/1 on belt. Didn't use Seigan/Thirdeye until half way through the fight, went in with 100%TP, WSed then meditated, WSed, then 2HRed WS WS WS, Seigan/thirdeye, built TP and WSed again, then just whacked away until it was dead. The monster did considerably higher damage when close to death. From 50 in the beginning to 80 near the end. One more hit and I would have been toast! -Endzo of Ragnarok server 1:52AM PST June 22, 2011 HP Testing *Solo'd this NM and got the belt. In regards to it's HP I hit it singularly for 271 taking it from 100% to 81%, 271 x 5 = 1355 leading me to believe that it's hit points are 1400 *My damage total was 1504 hp, but I finished it with a 234 Double Thrust... so... I say probably ~1475 --Stories8106 20:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *So I decided I needed to get this for my nin today went down killed 2 rounds of placeholders 90nin/45thf 1/1 on drop. Drop Rate...? Where did the 13.2% drop rate come from? I'm 0/30, each time had TH1, 4 times had TH2... I know it could just be bad luck, but I find it hard to believe a 1/10 chance after that, lol. --Almost Unsane 22:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) * 0/10 on the drop rate so far-Crawlerbasher 13:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * 1/13 on the drop, finally I can get back to nin. -Crawlerbasher 11:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Spawn area *Saw him spawn today on the opposite side of the room from Crypt Ghost's area, near where you come in. He spawned near the tunnel entrance and was facing it. Honestly, with how small the room is, he's impossible to miss. --Sunfox 00:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) spawned 2 times today, both times he spawned outside of the room and was walking inside (similar to amemet which also spawns running). no drop both times 0/2 --Juneau17 15:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) twice i had him spawn in the spot mentioned above, but on the third time he spawned inside the room closer to the room crypt ghost is in. Ragrush 10:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Window *This did not respawn from lottery for 2hr after kill. *Seems to be on the 60Mins or the 120Mins Window-Crawlerbasher 12:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Killed him 9 times over a 2 day period, 7 times spawned at 120min, 2 times at 60min mark, hope this helps!--Nullo 06:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC)